Fate Pushes
by genomex16
Summary: DiNozzo and McGee trapped in an elevator. What more could you want? Be warned, this is SLASH! I will repeat. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like a run of the mill case. Navy officer killed. They followed standard investigative procedure. They determined why he was at the scene and interviewed friends and family to see if they knew anything. His girlfriend hinted at blackmail. They secured his laptop to see if there was any evidence of such.

"McGee, have you got into his laptop yet?" asked Gibbs

"Yeah boss" replied McGee

McGee carried the laptop over to Gibbs' desk and placed it down. He bent over it to show Gibbs what he'd found. Tony lend right forward over his desk to get a look at McGee's ass. Having got his fill of McGee booty, Tony sat back in his chair, threw his feet up on the desk and placed his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and imagined exactly what he wanted to do to that booty. He opened his eyes to find Ziva staring at him with a questioning look on her face. She then followed Tony's eyes from her face to McGee's behind. She smiled knowingly, rather smugly in fact and returned to her work.

"Shit!" thought Tony "She's way too good at finding things out. I just want to go over there and wipe that stupid, smug look off her face. I wish she wasn't a lethal weapon. Heh, wouldn't it be funny if she was actually a weapon, like I could lift her up and like, hit people with her. Speaking of lethal weapons, Lethal Weapon is a good movie. I remember the time McGee came over to my apartment to watch it with me and we had popcorn. I remember I bought that particular brand because it was his favourite. And when he fell asleep, he was so cute that I just couldn't bear to wake him so I put him my bed. And when he woke up in my bed and saw me making breakfast for him, it was so funny cus he thought we'd slept together. Wouldn't it be great if we actually had slept together?"

"I'm babbling in my thoughts. It's even worse when I babble in real life. McGee is so cute when he babbles, especially when it's about computers" said Tony, **out loud. **Ziva smirked

"Why thanks Tony" said McGee, in response to what he just heard

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes"

Tony braced himself. There it was. The Gibbs smack. A loud audible crack was heard over the NCIS office. Ziva giggled.

"We found some suspicious emails on the guy's laptop. Head over to his apartment and check to see if there's any other evidence. Take McGee, since you think he's so cute."

"I said his babbling was cute! I didn't say that he was! He's hot! ("Shit, I so did not say that" thought Tony). Like in a competitive, appreciative and straight way!"

Ziva, by this point, was now bellowing with side-splitting laughter. Gibbs eyed her. She stopped. Gibbs raised his hand to Tony.

"Just hurry up and go!"

"Yes sir!"

Tony grabbed his backpack and NCIS baseball cap and headed towards the elevator. McGee followed him. As the doors were closing he was pretty sure he heard Ziva snigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had found McGee attractive when he had first met him. It increased more and more until Kate's death, when it became full blown love. He couldn't bear it if the same had happened to McGee. He'd just give up this job altogether. At first Tony thought he was just "bonding" with McGee because of all they'd been through. But then he thought why didn't he just bond with Kate or Abby or Ziva? Probably because they were female. Tony didn't like to blab it everywhere but he's gay. He still flirted with girls because he liked the attention but it was guys all the way. Then why not Gibbs or Ducky? Well aside than the fact they're way too old for him, he decided that there was something special about McGee. The elevator doors shut and Tony pressed the button for the ground floor.

"So you think I'm hot?" questioned McGee

"Can we not talk about this?"

"And I'm cute when I techno-babble?"

"McGee, some other time"

The elevator lurched. McGee tumbled into Tony. They fell to the ground. The lighting went out. Instinctively, McGee clutched at Tony's arm. The elevator lurched again and then the emergency strip lighting in the ceiling came on. Tony's phone rang.

"Hello. Now's really not a good time."

"It's Gibbs. There's just been a power failure. They're doing repairs across the street and threw out the whole block. Ziva and I are going to take the stairs and go instead of you. They said you'd have to wait about two hours before they'd start up again. Just wait. They'll get you out."

"Sure"

Gibbs hung up. McGee's grip on Tony's arm tightened. Even with the emergency lighting it was practically pitch black.

"Tony, it's too dark in here"

"I've got a torch in my backpack but I don't want to waste the battery in case the emergency lighting goes out"

"Okay but won't the elevator plummet to the ground?"

"Nah, I'm sure there's fail-safes against that"

"Right, but I have a question"

"Okay, ask away"

"Why are we still on the floor?


	3. Chapter 3

"How am I going to answer this?" Tony mused. "Should I tell him that it's cus that I can't see or it's safer to be here, weight distribution and all? No, he'd probably see right through that. Should I just tell him the truth, which is we're on the floor because he's on top of me, holding me and it's just too darn comfortable to move?"

"I don't know Probie, why are we on the floor?"

"Let's get up then, Tony"

"Okay"

Nothing happened.

"Hey Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"It might help if you tried to get up"

Still nothing happened

"Probie?"

"Yes?" answered McGee, begrudgingly

"You have to do some of the work too"

"Ok"

McGee moved from on top of Tony and over to the elevator wall. Tony moved to the opposite wall. An awkward silence ensued. McGee broke it.

"So who was on the phone?"

"Gibbs"

"Does he know we're in here?"

"Yeah"

"Does he know why we're in here?"

"Yeah, power failure. Whole block's affected."

"How long will we be in here?"

"About two hours"

McGee began to hum. It was song Tony thought was familiar. Was it from a movie?

"Hey Tim?"

"Yeah. Wait, you only call me Tim when you want something!"

"Kind of. What song where you humming?"

"I wasn't humming!"

"You so were!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Okay, it was Come What May"

"From Moulin Rouge?"

"Yeah. Wait, you like Moulin Rouge?"

"Yeah, it's like my favourite movie ever!" said Tony, going from manly Special Agent to thirteen year old girl.

"Mine too!"

"I thought your favourite film would be something like Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan"

"How do you even know that exists?"

"It was on TV one time and I watched it just to see why you might like it"


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS Director Jenny Sheppard left her office. She, torch in hand, toured the facility making sure no-one was injured or anything else bad had happened in the power failure. She went from team to team, seeing if there were any cases that could still be pursued. She also rounded up some agents to investigate whether or not this power failure was a hostile attack on NCIS. She then heard that Agent DiNozzo and Agent McGee were trapped in the elevator. She checked around and the safest course of action was to wait for the power to come back on and let them leave the elevator on their own.

She was walking pass the elevator in question when she heard Agent DiNozzo's voice. She thought he was singing. "Well nothing better than singing to keep morale up!" she said to herself. DiNozzo wasn't bad. But what was he singing?

"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I'd never see the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time. Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day."

He stopped. Then Agent McGee took over. He didn't have a half bad voice either.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace"

The DiNozzo joined him

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you. And there's no mountain to high. No river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, stars may collide. But I love you. Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day , oh come what may. Come what may! I will love you!"

McGee soloed a bit.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place"

Then DiNozzo joined him for a final duet. They both sang at the top of their voice.

"Come what may! Come what may! I will love you until my dying day!

They then fell about laughing. Jenny hurried back to her office, not knowing what to think.


	5. Chapter 5

They had just sang the entire score of Moulin Rouge and Tony was ecstatic. He'd never met another person who was as obsessive as him about Moulin Rouge. He checked the clock on his phone. The first hour had passed.

"That was so much fun!" said McGee

"I know!" replied Tony

"What can we do now?"

"Well, the first hour's over all ready"

"I suppose we can leave soon"

Upon that statement, Tony's phone rang. It was Jenny.

"Director Sheppard here, what's your status?"

"We're fine Director"

"Well I have some news for you DiNozzo"

"Good or bad?"

"It depends on your point of view"

"What is it?"

"You'll be in that elevator another hour"

"Okay. Bye"

"Goodbye, Agent DiNozzo"

Tony turned to McGee.

"What is it Tony?"

"We'll be in here another hour"

"It'll be okay. I'm sure we'll fine something to do now"

"I don't think I-spy will work in here"

"Does your phone play music?"

"Yeah, I've got some on it"

He handed it to McGee. McGee began to flick through it until he found something which made his face light up. He showed it to Tony.

"I didn't know you liked this song"

"I love it"

McGee pressed play. Immediately, The Pussycat Dolls' song Buttons filled the elevator. McGee stood up and began to dance. McGee was so hot when he danced that Tony resisted the urge to push him up against the elevator wall and kiss him.

"Come on Tony, get up and dance!"

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Oh come on"

Tony got up and made a half effort to move along to the beat.

"Oh please Tony, for me?"

At this Tony went into full dance mode. He moved his entire body to the rhythm. Even though his dancing probably was really bad and embarrassing, the smile on McGee's face made it worth it. McGee then totally surprised him by moving closer to him and putting his arms around him. Tony, on a natural instinct, put his hands on McGee's hips. They continued to dance together until they realised what they were actually doing. They stopped.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I…I..didn't mean to.."

"It was my fault. I"

Then, they just kissed. Neither of them was sure who started it but it just happened


	6. Chapter 6

"Director Sheppard"

"Yes, Agent Curtis?"

"Apparently Abby Sciuto fell in the darkness and Dr Mallard says it might be sprained."

"I'll be right down"

Agent Curtis left the director's office and resumed his work. Jenny picked up her torch and headed for Abby's lab.

"I hope she isn't too bad" thought Jenny. "I also hope she doesn't consider legal action against us"

Jenny pressed the button for the elevator but she realised that they were all down. Just as she was heading for the stairs, she heard music. Upon further listening she recognised it as The Pussycat Dolls' Buttons. She guessed that DiNozzo and McGee must be playing it to pass the time.

"As long as it keeps them happy. And when their happy, they don't sue. That's what a good director must always remember" she said to herself.

Jenny envisioned her perfect day as a sum of three things:

Gibbs doesn't kill anyone (or at least he fills out the paperwork correctly)

No one decides to bring up a lawsuit against NCIS

She gets to do the horizontal mambo with Agent Curtis on her desk

So far she'd only managed to achieve two out of three things. She was still waiting on number one to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as they weren't sure who started the kiss, they weren't sure who broke it either. They both knew that they needed air. McGee backed against the wall and sunk to the floor. He looked ready to cry. He started to talk.

"I'm so stupid; I know you don't feel the way I do. I'm sorry I did that"

"Don't be, it felt good. What way do you feel?"

"I've been attracted to you since you joined the team. What do you mean it felt good?"

"Guess what Tim?" said Tony with a smile that was so wide that it looked sore.

"What? Thought of a way to make fun of me for it?" he replied venomously.

"No. I feel the same"

"Don't joke, Tony. It's not funny"

"Do I need to prove it to you?"

"Um, yes!"

With that, Tony leapt across the elevator and, with unrivalled ferocity, captured McGee in a passionate kiss.

"That enough proof?"

"Well, I do investigate crimes for a living so I might need a bit more evidence" whispered McGee suggestively

"Yes, we need to be thorough" growled Tony hungrily

Their lips met again and McGee lowered Tony to the ground. He unzipped Tony's field jacket and took the baseball cap off of his head. He slid his hand up the inside of Tony's shirt. McGee lowered his mouth to Tony's neck and ran it up and down, leaving little marks here and there. He then began to suck at Tony's collarbone. That drove Tony wild. He arched his back and began to grab at McGee's ass.

"You know what Tim?"

"What?"

"That coat of yours is a nuisance"

Tony reached up and slid the coat off McGee's shoulders. He toyed with McGee's belt while tracing the outline of McGee's jaw with kisses.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons"

"Oh, very good"

Tony threw McGee on to his back and straddled him. He unbuttoned his shirt, removed his belt and slid his trousers down. He then took off his own shirt and threw them aside. He left a trail of kisses down McGee's chest and suckled along the waistband of his boxers. McGee was as hard as a rock.

"Tony…please!"

"Okay" he said, removing McGee's boxers and see McGee's considerable length. Tony's dick was aching with stiffness. He slid his mouth down onto McGee's cock and McGee reached around, undid Tony's trousers and began to stoke his dick. It wasn't very long before they both came all over each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony didn't want to move from this position but he knew he had to. After they both had orgasmed, Tony had collapsed onto McGee's chest, who was practically asleep. Tony reached into his backpack and pulled out some tissues. He wiped himself and McGee down and then he cleaned a rather unfortunate button. He got the main stain off but there was still some residue. He put the tissues in an evidence bag.

"Note to self DiNozzo. Do not submit that bag to Abby for processing"

He shook McGee awake.

"Oh God Tony! Did we really do it in an elevator at work?"

"Yep!"

McGee stood up and pulled his boxers on, followed by his trousers and belt. Tony was doing the same. McGee interrupted him.

"Leave the shirt off, Tony"

"Okay, just as long as you enjoy the view"

Then Tony reached across to McGee and pulled him to a kiss while taking a photo on his phone.

"What was that for?" asked McGee

"Just to prove to myself that this actually happened"

"Well, fate pushes some people together"

"I didn't give it a whole lot of resistance"

It was at this point the elevator lights resumed their original level of brightness, indicating the elevator had started again.

"Shit" they echoed in unison.

After a mad scrabble on the floor of the elevator for their clothes they finally managed to get dressed. The elevator doors opened and Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva were waiting for them.

"We restored the electricity" said Jenny

"It's good to see you're in one piece" said Ziva

"Well we can't stand around chatting all day! We've got a lead on that case" said Gibbs

"Okay Boss" said Tony "Let's get a move on Probie"

McGee winced "Yes Tony"

They walked to the van as Jenny bid them goodbye. She walked into the elevator. As she pushed the button for her floor, she recoiled her finger as she felt something sticky on it. They she noticed a cell phone on the floor. On the screen was a picture of McGee kissing DiNozzo. She put two and two together and came to rather unpleasant realisation.


	9. Chapter 9

They were sitting in the van and about to leave when Tony spoke up.

"Boss?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"I think I left my phone behind!"

"Go get it then!"

Tony got out of the van and headed back to the elevator. As he reached the doors, they sprung open to reveal Jenny who, upon seeing him ran right past him, screaming.

He shrugged his shoulders and retrieved his phone. He returned to the van.

"Hey DiNozzo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing McGee's tie? McGee, why are you wearing Tony's baseball cap?"

"Don't know boss" they both answered

"And DiNozzo?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that a hickie?"


End file.
